girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
MT12
"KariKari's Rival Setup" (カリカリからライバル宣言; Karikari Raibaru Sengen) is the 12th episode of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and the 12th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis KariKari and Miracle2 are confronted to appear on the TV program "Music Colosseum". Fuka has a nervous breakdown before the show. Kanon is carefree. Fuka gets irritated of Kanon's attitude. At that time, Mr Sakurai, Kanon's homeroom teacher gets turned into a negative jeweler. The people at the parent's meeting slowly turn negative one after the other and the school is put in great chaos. Miracle Tunes hurry to Tune Up the negative jeweler. Story Miracle2 and KariKari are at a press conference but they don't know why. Kazunari Sawanobori announces that they will appear on the tv program Music Colosseum, essentially a duel for top idol. KariKari is very confident about winning. The Poisonous Troupe plans to turn parent and child bonds into negative aura. Kanon is excited about appearing on tv with KariKari. Fuka is a little angry and reminds her that it's a duel. Kanon's mom arrives at school. There's a parent teacher meeting but she's early because she wanted to see Kanon and give her snacks (she's a patisierre). Fuka says they should hurry to practice and appears to be in a bad mood. At practice, she refuses to eat the snacks. Mayumi tells Mai that Fuka's parents were supposed to return home, but couldn't because they're busy as doctors in Africa. Necksprain turns Kanon's teacher into a Negative Jeweler. He cancels the parent teacher meeting. Kanon's mom leaves to ask other teachers for help, but the other parents are infected by negative aura. Kanon and Fuka see KariKari practising. Kanon wants to talk but the Goddess of Music summons them. The girls go to the school and transform. The teacher gives Kanon a math question: 100 / 2.5. She answers 5.5. WRONG Fuka tries to defend Kanon but he asks for the author of The Tale of Genji. Pass! She wants a math question. They have a beam battle but the negative aura is winning. Mai covers all of the next questions super confidently with her arms crossed. What is the chemical formula for sodium bicarbonate? NaHCO3 What are the Four Great Ancient Civilizations? Mesopotamia, Egypt, Indus, Yellow River (China) Founded by Prince Shoutoku, what is Japan's oldest temple? Hōryū-ji, Temple of the Flourishing Law What is the name of the civil war that began in 1467? Ōnin War The teacher is overwhelmed and the girls tune up and get Castanet Jewel. Fuka apologises and admits that she was jealous that Kanon get to see her mom. Mayumi arrives with mail for Fuka from her parents. She films a video reply with Kanon and Mai. Major Events * Miracle2 and KariKari will appear on the tv program Music Colosseum, essentially a duel for top idol. * Kanon's teacher is turned into a Negative Jeweler. Characters Miracle Tunes * Kanon Ichinose * Mai Kanzaki * Fuka Tachibana Rhythms * Poppun * Kuranosuke * Rocky Villains * Demon King * Cramps * Stomachpits * Necksprain Secondary Characters * Goddess of Music * Mayumi Yuzuhara * Akari Shiratori * Hikari Shiratori * Miki Ichinose * Tomoki Sakurai